


Untitled

by Longtimenoseeeeeee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longtimenoseeeeeee/pseuds/Longtimenoseeeeeee
Summary: 女装
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Untitled

“哈…啊……亨源你等下，嗯…好像有人……”李虎锡伸手扶住身后蔡亨源的腰不安地扭着屁股，让对方的性器一下埋到最深，在肠壁内胡乱磨蹭着。  
“哥，你今天特别可爱，”蔡亨源隔着柠檬黄的上衣轻轻掐了一把对方的乳肉，惹得身下吸着自己的蜜穴又一阵缩紧，“可是撒谎不是好习惯啊，明明没有人过来。”  
“我就是想你再深一点操我嘛…”  
蔡亨源把手伸进李虎锡那件不合身的衣服里一阵抓捏，“就这么想要我吗元熙妹妹？”  
李虎锡把一只手把麻烦的假发挂在耳后，另一只手把裙子又往上掀了掀，露出被操到冒着水的性器，“特别想。”  
化妆间是个好地方。蔡亨源这么想着，一巴掌拍在李虎锡雪白的臀肉上，留下一道色情的巴掌印，“今天元熙不乖，女孩子怎么可以穿裙子不穿打底裤呢。”  
李虎锡抬头透过镜子看着蔡亨源，“怎么，就是想让你快点操我唔……你疯了…哈…干嘛突然这么快？”  
蔡亨源纤长的手指把李虎锡那件本就不长的黄色上衣撩到了胸上，欺身咬着他的耳垂，“姐姐不喜欢？”  
“喜欢，哈…亨源再快点，好舒服。”为了迎合蔡亨源的抽插，李虎锡颤抖着踮着脚抬高了屁股，臀肉因为快感轻微抽搐着。他一只手把长裙攥在手里捏得皱皱巴巴，另一只手掰开自己的臀肉让蔡亨源插得更深，无暇顾及自己双腿间一甩一甩流着水的性器。他努力咬着嘴唇隐忍着呻吟，担又被蔡亨源一次次精准地顶在体内的敏感点上，妖异的酸胀感让他一次次脚趾蜷缩，险些站不稳。  
“姐姐，我渴了。”蔡亨源在李虎锡耳边低语，看见镜子里对方羞得闭上了眼睛，“你要干什么嘛。”  
“明知故问，转过来。”蔡亨源拍了拍李虎锡的屁股，把性器抽了出来。他尤其喜欢李虎锡臀肉的触感，和看上去完全不一样的柔软，像是果冻似的，一巴掌下去还会抖一抖。  
“亨源啊，亨源……”李虎锡喘着粗气掀起裙子，雪白的双腿大开着坐在化妆镜前向蔡亨源展示着被他操得红肿的欲求不满的穴，“快进来…再操操我…”  
“姐姐有什么奖励吗？”蔡亨源亲吻着李虎锡红透了的耳廓，用龟头蹭着那个湿漉漉的小穴，等待他再说些什么。  
“姐姐……姐姐给你奶喝……”李虎锡像豁出去般闭上眼睛。  
“说好了喔。”蔡亨源轻轻笑道，他的鼻息打在李虎锡的耳朵上，惹得他轻轻缩了缩脖子。  
“快进来…”话音未落，化妆间门口传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，之后是经纪人在门口喊着：“亨源，虎锡，还有二十分钟就休息结束了——”  
“知道了——”蔡亨源朝着门口回应，同时一个挺身插了进去。  
“唔嗯——”李虎锡猝不及防喊出声。  
“虎锡还好吗？”经纪人有些担心地问。  
“没事…我没事，刚刚唔…差点绊倒而已。”李虎锡努力假装平静的语气，瞪了蔡亨源一眼，而对方则正拿肉棒狠狠地碾着自己的敏感点，他自己也知道这眼神在对方眼里只有暗示毫无威胁。  
待门口没有动静以后，李虎锡伸手抱住蔡亨源的脖子在他耳边吹气，“亨源…来喝吧，不是渴了？”  
蔡亨源低头用嘴唇衔住李虎锡的乳头，舌头轻轻刮蹭着挺立的肉粒，然后用力一吸。乳头传来的快感让李虎锡又痒又爽，本能地弓起背想要躲结果却把肉棒坐得更深。  
他张嘴含住蔡亨源的手指，任由对方在嘴里搅弄着他的舌头。他低头看着染着粉色头发的蔡亨源，自己上半身像个正在给他哺乳的妈妈，下半身却被他操得淫液直淌。  
“姐姐骗人，哪有奶……”蔡亨源假装皱眉，抬眼看着李虎锡，嘴唇却有一下没一下地蹭着被他含得湿淋淋的乳头，李虎锡被他这亮晶晶的委屈眼神看得又是一阵心悸。  
“哈…亨源……别闹了…”他才从这灭顶的快感里缓过神，却羞于启齿胸口的不满，伸手蹂躏起自己的乳肉，“快点…姐姐……姐姐想被亨源的鸡巴狠狠操……”  
蔡亨源看了一眼墙上的钟，还有十分钟就要到集合时间。  
他抓住了李虎锡被高筒袜包裹着的细瘦的脚踝。这是蔡亨源喜欢和李虎锡做爱的第二个原因，他全身都充满了丰满的肌肉，只有小腿和脚踝细得不像话，他一只手正好可以环住。  
蔡亨源就这么拽着李虎锡的脚踝发了狠似的操着，看着身下的人因为失去重心可怜地努力用手抠着桌边，上衣像是av女优的乳罩一般被掀到胸上，松紧带勒着丰满的胸肌，又因为抽插的动作泛起一阵阵肉浪。  
润滑液渐渐干了，润滑的水变得愈发粘腻，扯出长长的丝，两人的结合处发出一声声黏糊的闷响。李虎锡粉红的穴肉被操得外翻，沾上穴口的润滑液后又被蔡亨源的肉棒带进身体。  
当李虎锡被操开的穴渐渐又开始绞着他的性器，蔡亨源知道李虎锡快要射了，于是伸手握住了他一直被冷落的肉棒。  
“亨源啊……我快射了…亨源……”李虎锡像快溺水般大口呼吸着，终于在蔡亨源顶到那个开关的最后一下绷紧了全身射了出来。他太舒服了，眼眶里打转了许久的生理性泪水也终于因为闭眼的动作流了下来，还沾了些许在他的睫毛上。  
“姐姐爽了我还没有呢。”蔡亨源把李虎锡的双腿架到肩上开始最后的冲刺，看着李虎锡满面潮红，眼角和嘴角都泛着亮晶晶的水光，忍不住俯下身深深吻住他，把李虎锡以往在自己射精时发出的惊叫也尽数吞进了肚子里。

“虎锡哥，今天你骗了我好多次，所以为了惩罚你，”蔡亨源把性器抽了出来，李虎锡当即努力收紧后穴不想让蔡亨源的精液流出来，“哥从现在起到拍完，不许穿内裤喔。”  
“呀蔡亨源！”李虎锡这才反应过来自己褪到脚踝的内裤不翼而飞了，而它现在出现在了蔡亨源的手上。  
“哥不是说了，不穿打底裤为了方便我操你吗。”他吻了吻李虎锡的脸颊，“这样不是更方便？”  
说完就把李虎锡的内裤揣进兜里，替他整理好刚刚两人干柴烈火的证据，然后大摇大摆地走向门口，还回头对他笑了一下。  
李虎锡又羞又气地拍了拍长裙上的褶，“蔡亨源你给我等着。”  
“随时恭候。”


End file.
